


I Care

by Melancholyx



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: A song to cheer up Harry, DHMIS, Don't hug me I'm scared, Gay Couple, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love making random tags, M/M, Romance, Sad Harry, Tony The Comforter, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholyx/pseuds/Melancholyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony x Harry fluff yaoi one shot. Harry (Red Guy) Have been feeling bad lately but there only one clock that can help bring that smile on Harry hairy face again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Care

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my sick mind people!~♥

Harry sighed and sat on his sofa, watching his favorite show. He hadn't been feeling very well lately because of those horrible, awful things that happened to him and his dear friends- friends that he cared dearly about- and it was all because of the darn teachers that kept telling them boring life lessons. He tried to figure out how to escape from them with his friends but all of his plans always seemed to fail.

''What's wrong, Harry?'' Tony the Talking Clock asked, noticing that something was wrong with his crush.

''Why should I tell you? You don't care,'' Harry said, grabbing the TV remote. The red guy wasn't going to talk with a teacher about his situation.

''I don't care?'' Tony asked again.

Harry rolled his eyes. ''Yes, you don't care. Let me watch my show,'' He growled, and changed the channel.

''…'' Tony narrowed his eyes and got off from the wall. ''You're wrong,'' The clock said, pointing his finger at Harry.

The red guy blinked his eyes in confusion, looking at Tony's finger. ''…Step aside. I wanna watch my show,'' He said, trying to see the TV.

''I will step aside after we talk about this,'' Tony said, still blocking the view.

Harry threw the controller on the floor and crossed his arm. Even though he was reaching to adult hood his hormones were still uncontrollable, and his anger would get the best of him.

Tony stood back, afraid that things would get worse. ''I'm going to ask this again: You're saying that I don't care?''

Harry sat silent, and he shrugged.

''You have no idea how much I care, do you, Harry?'' Tony questioned, eyes narrowed once again.

''So? You're still going to laugh about it if I tell you. The only ones that care about me are Robin and Manny…'' Harry said.

''If they really cared, they would've been able to find time for you,'' said Tony.

''Don't you dare tell me they don't care, you stupid clock!'' Harry snapped.

Tony eyes widened, and he gasped, swearing he felt his own heart stop. He just heard the two words that easily offended him. The red guy looked at Tony and sighed, realizing what he had said was wrong.

''Tony… I... I didn't mean to say that…'' Harry apologized.

''You stupid! What I was trying to say that I care about you more than your friends do!'' Tony said and gritted his teeth.

Harry remained silent, and looked down at his feet,

''I care… I will always care…'' The clock said, finally calming down.

''What if my problem is you?'' Harry asked, looking up at Tony.

''I don't mind that. Let's solve this by talking.'' Tony advised.

''Well… We don't need you're or anyone's life lessons. It's pointless and it make us feel worse about ourselves! I mean- look at Manny, he had a lot of creativity until Sketchbook came in his life. He doesn't even paint or sketch anymore because of that thing!'' Harry said, ''And look at Robin. He knew how important is time until you spoke up about it. When we didn't pay attention to you, YOU suddenly used… you used magic! And what did that do? It made us old, and we almost died! I saw what you did, Tony. Don't you realize that those lessons are torturing us? Of course you guys don't, because all of you only care about torturing us, isn't that right, Tony?'' Harry continued, glaring at Tony.

Tony let out an exasperated sigh, and spoke up, ''Harry… I never wanted to do that. I was only angry at you and your friends for interrupting me.''

Harry shook his head, not believing any words that came from the clock's mouth.

''And we never wanted to torture you. We just wanted you… to continue without trouble.'' Tony added.

''I don't believe you, and I will never believe you,'' said Harry.

''I-I understand. I know I can't go back to the past to fix everything; it's against the rules of time but… the present is a gift,'' Tony said.

The red guy looked away ignoring the clock.

''If things are going to be like that, then I guess I'll have to sing a song from your favorite TV show…'' Tony softly chuckled.

That got Harry's attention.

''Let's go in the garden, you'll find something waiting.'' He sang, pointing to a garden art picture from the wall.

''Right there where you left it, lying upside down,'' Tony said, and he walked over to the picture, turning it upside down.

''When you finally find it,'' The clock pointed to Harry heart, ''You'll see how much it has faded.''

Tony went over to the curtains, moving them aside to let the sunlight in. ''The underside is lighter when you turn it around',' He continue to sing.

''Everything stays right where you left it!'' Tony again pointed to Harry's heart, ''Everything stays but it still changes~."

''Ever so slightly, daily and nightly. In little ways but everything stays…'' Tony took a breath when he was done singing, and looked at Harry.

''I-I love that song! How did you know?'' Harry asked, a wide smile on his face.

''I... well... I've seen you watch your favorite TV show, and you're always talking about it with Robin and Manny,'' The clock said, slowly nodding.

''Oh…'' Harry laughed nervously, and scratched the back of his head.

''Just remember, Harry, I will always be here to care about you,'' Tony winked, and walked away.

''W-Wait Tony!'' It was too late. Tony was already a normal clock. ''…Thank you,'' Harry said, and glanced at the TV to see that his favorite show was on.

* * *

**I don't own DHMIS and Adventure Time song.**

**Credit goes to my new Beta Reader Karmaisms!**


End file.
